Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro is the secondary antagonist of Far Cry 3. As part of a major running theme in the game, Vaas and all of the other villains are mentally unstable. Vaas makes his first appeareance at the beginnig of the game holding Jason Brody and his brother Grant captive in a cage. He tells them that he's going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents . Later in game however it's revealed that he was going to sell them as slaves to make even more money. After Jason and Grant escape from the pirate camp, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck and kills him. Instead of killing Jason however, he tells him to run to the forest to save himself which would later be his undoing. After Jason finds Grant's girlfriend,Daisy, he learns that his girlfriend Liza Snow was held captive by Vaas personally and assaults the slave prison that is said to hold Liza but it turns out to be a decoy and Jason is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes up, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up to chairs while Vaas is pouring gasoline all over the room. He then sets the building on fire, leaving Jason and Liza to die and takes Oliver with him. However Jason manages to free himself but falls to the lower floor. After a race against time, he manages to get himself and his girlfriend out of the collapsing building. Later in game, Jason raids the celebration party thrown by Vaas about Jason's "death" at his own compund. Although he believes that he succesfully infiltrated the compund, he's suprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew he was coming. After a long fight against his pirates, Jason finally confronts Vaas in a large warehouse and challenges him in a knife duel and ultimately kills him after Vaas tells Jason to "take him into his 'heart',accept him as Jason's 'savior',nail him to the 'fucking cross' and let him be 'reborn' ". Symbolicly, representing the role of Vaas being reborn through Jason by becoming a likeness to Vaas's remorselessness and insanity. ''Far Cry Experience'' Vaas is featured in the "Far Cry Experience", a web-series promoting the game, where he somewhat, humorously tortures famous actor,Christopher MIntz-Plasse who is filming a reality show/documentary. He is played in live-action by his voice actor, Michael Mando. Trivia *Pagan Min from the upcoming sequel Far Cry 4 is a mix of Vaas and Hoyt Volker. **Many fans are comparing Pagan Min to Vaas. Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Pirates Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Bosses Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Addicts Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Mascots Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Comedic Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Siblings Category:Torturer Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Cannibals Category:The Heavy Category:Provoker Category:Fearmongers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Outcast Category:Leader Category:Hatemongers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Fighter Category:Lustful Villains Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Villains who have Died with Honor